yvscfandomcom-20200215-history
Yourvision Song Contest 6
Andorra |presenters = Lorena Gomez Pilar Rubio |exsupervisor =ESC Kuba |host = |opening = | entries = 40 | debut = Morocco | return = Armenia Croatia Czech Republic Georgia Hungary Ireland Malta Switzerland Vatican City | withdraw = Algeria Iceland Israel Latvia The Netherlands Serbia | map year =YV6 | col1 = #22b14c| tag1 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col2 = #FF0000 | tag2 = Countries that did not qualify for the final | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting |null = | winner = TBA |nex = |pre = |map =YV4 |tag4 = }} Yourvision Song Contest 6, often referred to as YVSC 6, will be the sixth edition of the Yourvision Song Contest. The contest will be hosted in Andorra , after Reyko won the the fourth edition with "Spinning Over You". RTVA chose the Poliesportiu d'Andorra in Andorra la Vella to serve as the host venue for the edition, while Lorena Gomez and Pilar Rubio were selected as the presenter. Location For further information see Andorra Andorra officially the Principality of Andorra, also called the Principality of the Valleys of Andorra, is a sovereign landlocked microstate on the Iberian Peninsula, in the eastern Pyrenees, bordered by France in the north and Spain in the south. Created under a charter in 988, the present principality was formed in 1278. It is known as a principality as it is a diarchy headed by two Co-Princes: the Catholic Bishop of Urgell in Spain and the President of the Republic of France. Andorra is the sixth-smallest nation in Europe, having an area of 468 km2 (181 sq mi) and a population of approximately 77,281. Andorra is the 16th-smallest country in the world by land and 11th-smallest country by population. Its capital Andorra la Vella is the highest capital city in Europe, at an elevation of 1,023 metres (3,356 feet) above sea level. The official language is Catalan, although Spanish, Portuguese, and French are also commonly spoken. Andorra's tourism services an estimated 10.2 million visitors annually. It is not a member of the European Union, but the euro is the official currency. It has been a member of the United Nations since 1993. In 2013, the people of Andorra had the highest life expectancy in the world at 81 years, according to the Global Burden of Disease Study. Host city For further information see Andorra la Vella Andorra la Vella, locally is the capital of the Principality of Andorra. It is located high in the east Pyrenees, between France and Spain. It is also the name of the parish that surrounds the capital. As of 2015, the city has a population of 22,886, and the urban area, which includes Escaldes-Engordany plus satellite villages, has over 40,000 inhabitants. The principal industry is tourism, although the country also earns foreign income from being a tax haven. Furniture and brandies are local products. Being at an elevation of 1,023 metres (3,356 ft), it is the highest capital city in Europe and a popular ski resort. Veune For further information see Poliesportiu d'Andorra Poliesportiu d'Andorra, also known as Poliesportiu de Govern, is an indoor sporting arena located in Andorra la Vella, Andorra.Opened in 1991, the initial capacity of the arena was 3,000 people. It was temporarily expanded to 5,000 with additional seats from 1993 to 1996 when BC Andorra played in Liga ACB. It hosts various sporting events such as team handball and futsal matches. In 2011, the Poliesportiu d'Andorra hosted the Final Eight of the roller hockey's European League. In 2014, after the second promotion of BC Andorra to the Spanish top basketball league, the National Government decided to expand the arena to 5,000 seats. Format The YBU has decided that in the upcoming edition there will be 2 Semi-finals. In each semi-final 10 countries will qualify for the Grand Final to make a line-up of 26 competing countries (20 Semi-Final qualifers + Big 6). Voting The YBU has announced that the voting system would be each country awarding two sets (one from their professional jury and the other from televoting) of points from 1-8, 10 and 12. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order. Semi Final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation will be held on the 22nd July 2018 at the headquarters of Andorra La Vella. The pre-qualified countries: * Andorra * Bulgaria * Germany * Portugal * Russia * Turkey will first drawn to determine in which semi-Final each country would vote. After that the remaning thirty-seven countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country will be drawn from the pot, it´s half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Participating countries Forty countries have confirmed their participation in the fifth edition. This includes Armenia, Croatia, Czech Republic, Georgia, Hungary, Ireland, Malta, Switzerland and Vatican City '''returned to the contest after their absence. '''Morocco '''debuting at this edition. Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final|}} '''Six '''counties, however, announced their withdrawal from the contest. '''Algeria, Iceland, Israel, Latvia, The Netherlands '''and Serbia''' announced their withdrawal citing their Head of Delegation change as the reason. Returning artist DARA '''returned after representing Bulgaria in third edition with her song "Nedei". Also '''Natalia returned after representing Andorra in second edition, this time she'll represent Spain. Francesca Michielin '''returned after representing San Marino in first edition when she reached the best score for country with her song "Vulcano". '''Shade '''returned after representing San Marino in third edition when he participated with Frederica Carta. '''Lena returned after representing Germany in first edition. Results Semi-final 1 Seventeen countries will be participate in this semi-final. Bulgaria, Germany, Portugal will also vote in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 Seventeen countries will be participate in this semi-final. Andorra, Russia, Turkey will also vote in this semi-final. Grand Final